A Marauder's Tale
by XxMrs-Kimmi-ToddxX
Summary: Michelle Andrews had been at Hogwart School of and Witchcraft and Wizardry for four years before having any friends, but how do the famous marauders change her life by becoming her friends.  I only own the characters I created. All others belong to J.K.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Meeting the Marauders**_

Michelle Andrews stood admiring the shops in Diagon Alley.

"Okay," She said to herself, "Let's see what I need this year."

She looked at her list.

"First thing is first though, love." Her mother said.

She had the same black hair as Michelle, but her blue eyes differed from the emerald green of Michelle's eyes.

"Right." Michelle replied following her mother to Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

They walked into the bank and up to the counter. One of the goblins who worked at the bank looked at them through his glasses with his tiny black eyes.

"How may I help you?" He asked coldly as he adjusted his glasses on his crooked nose.

Ms. Andrews exchanged her money for a bag of wizard money, the gold gallions, silver skiles, and bronze knuts. Michelle was also different from other witches and wizards. She was a muggle-born witch. Both her mother and her father had no magical ability to speak of. They were muggles, as people in the Wizarding world called them. In fact, her being a witch is was the reason her father left them.

"Let's go Shelly." Ms. Andrews said as she handed her daughter the money she'd gotten.

As Michelle turned, she felt herself bump into something solid and fell to the floor. The sound of small coins hitting the floor echoed in the large room.

"_Great, I just ran into a wall in front of all these people."_ She thought as she started to get up, but it wasn't a wall, it was a young man.

"Are you okay?" He asked offering her his hand to help her up.

"Y-yes." She said shyly as she took his hand.

He pulled her up and she looked into his grey eyes and knew exactly who he was.

"You're Sirius Black aren't you?" Michelle asked him.

"I am, but I don't believe I recall you. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked in reply.

"Yes, my name is Michelle Andrews. I'm usually alone around school so it would be a wonder if you noticed me. I'm in Gryffindor as well." She told him as he handed her the money she'd dropped.

"Hmmmm…. Well what year are you in?"

"Fifth, the same as you."

"Oh, well my friends and I are going to Flourish and Blott's to get our books and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Would you like to join us?" Sirius asked her kindly.

Michelle grew a small smile and nodded. He led her out of the bank and down the street and soon they found themselves inside a shop with shelves upon shelves of books that piled up to the ceiling.

"This way." Sirius said grabbing Michelle's hand leading her to the back of the store. "Oi! Guys over here!" He called to three boys looking over their lists.

They all looked their way when they heard Sirius' cry. Two of the boys were tall and thin. One of them had black hair, like Sirius, but it was short and very un- kept, his blue eyes were hidden behind his round glasses. The other boy had long, sandy blonde hair and dull blue eyes, a faint scar went across his face. The third boy was large and short with very short, bright blond hair; his eyes were small and dark, almost rat like.

They all walked over to where Michelle and Sirius were standing. Michelle's immediate reaction was to hide, but she failed to see anywhere to hide. She scurried behind Sirius shyly, although she was not fully comfortable there either.

"Is she okay?" The black haired boy asked.

"She's just a bit shy is all." Ms. Andrews told them.

That was, of course, true, but she was also not used to being around so many guys. She dressed in baggy t-shirts and sweat pants, and when school time came she wore baggy robes, shirts, and vests, skirts below her knees, socks that went to her knees, and black loafers. Not to mention her un-kept, pony tailed, black hair, and her big plastic framed glasses, which dulled her bright green eyes greatly. So looks got her nowhere. Then the tall, blond boy walked behind Sirius to where she was standing.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. And you're?" He asked her with a kind smile.

"Michelle Andrews." She replied quietly, poking her head out from behind Sirius.

"Hey Mooney, isn't that the girl who always beats your scores for the top of the class?" The black haired boy asked.

Remus chucked a book at him, but it missed and hit the larger boy in the stomach.

"Sorry Peter!" Remus yelled running over to him.

Peter was doubled over in pain and looked like he was having hard time breathing. Suddenly, a man with short brown hair and brown eyes ran through the crowds.

"James! I can't leave you alone for two bloody minutes before someone gets hurt!" He yelled at the black haired boy.

"But Dad, Remus was the one who did it!" James protested.

"I bet you had something to do with it." His dad replied looking at Peter.

Then, Ms. Andrews ran up to help. She felt around his ribs carefully.

"Nothing seems to be broken. He just got the wind knocked out of him is all." She said.

"Thank you very much Mrs.…." James' father began.

"MS. Anita Andrews." She said with a kind smile.

"I'm Brian Potter." He replied taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Anita's cheeks grew a faint blush as he smiled back up at her. Sirius, Remus, James, Michelle, and Peter watched them in an awkward silence. James cleared his throat making Anita and Brian look away from each other with a blush.

"Well now that that's all good and settled, let's continue our shopping and go get our ice cream." James said with a slight anger in his voice.

A while later, James, Sirius, Remus, Michelle, and Peter found themselves sitting around a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Brain and Anita went to go do some more shopping for them.

"So, looks like your father and Michelle's mother are getting along famously." Remus said to James as he shoved another spoonful of his strawberry ice cream in his mouth.

James took a huge spoonful of his chocolate ice cream and bent the plastic spoon back and let go of it. The ice cream landed right in the middle of Remus' face and leaked down to his shirt.

"That's it!" Remus said taking his own spoon and filling it with ice cream and flinging it.

His aim was off though and the ice cream landed on Sirius. Soon there was an all out war going on. Ice cream was flying everywhere and hitting all five of them in various places. It continued for a good ten minutes until a worker had kicked them out. They walked down the street laughing as the ice cream on their clothes and faces began to drip off to the ground behind them.

"Michelle, it's all over your glasses." Sirius said taking them off of her to clean them.

When he took them off the dullness of her eyes lifted and the brightness of her eyes almost shined an emerald green.

"Wow…. Do you actually need glasses?" Sirius asked her looking into her eyes.

"No. I only need them for reading really." She replied with a slight blush.

"You shouldn't wear them all the time. It could hurt your eyes more and you have beautiful eyes as well." He said to her with a charming smirk.

She smiled, but then turned away. She knew that smirk. It was the o so famous smirk he would use to make all the girls swoon around Hogwarts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and took back her now clean glasses.


End file.
